


[带卡]忌日

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, PWP, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 暗部卡疲惫的夜晚，面具男出现在他的家中
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	[带卡]忌日

卡卡西不知第几次半夜挣扎着睁开眼睛，呆滞地看着还没响起的闹钟。

最近的睡眠有些糟糕。  
不如说，和这几年那种惯常的、已经很糟糕的、噩梦连篇的睡眠质量相比，现在变得更加难以承受。

明明困倦至极却无法坠入深眠，以至于他甚至开始怀念那些骇人的梦境，至少这意味着他真的得到了休息。

他没有那么害怕噩梦，这有什么呢，毕竟只要闭上眼睛就能看到琳被自己杀死的样子，就能看见带土被巨石掩埋的半张脸。他不想这么说，但是随着年龄的增长，这些他背负的东西早就成为他身体的一部分，是否噩梦，只不过是是否换了一种形式承担而已。

该起床了，他想。

天没有亮。他借着黑暗打开水龙头，用冷水让自己清醒，镜子里的人眼神困顿，眼底发青，不知廉耻的睁着那只血色的眼睛。  
他快速低下头，然后飞快穿上暗部的制服。只有带上了面罩，又用银狐面具彻底遮住脸，他才能有一丝安全感。  
此时面具后的双眼已经又像往常一样清醒又锐利。

虽然看起来是这样，但疲惫不是假的。这种难以抵御的疲惫感，似乎只有在刚得到带土的写轮眼之后，由于短期内身体没有适应眼睛消耗的巨大的查克拉量时感受过。当精力高度集中地完成任务之后，更剧烈的虚脱感翻涌上来，他几乎要跌倒在地。但是不可以，他将手从任务目标的胸膛抽出，然后飞上树梢。

和三代目复命后回到家，衣服都等不及脱，卡卡西将自己像是被巨石碾过的身体扔在床上。此刻他的处女座洁癖于他而言不值一提。放在床头的水门班的照片被震倒了,但是他甚至抬不起手臂去扶起。

三代目看出了他的疲惫，尽管本人否认多次，也强制他休息两天，这两天他不能出现在暗部、火影楼或任何与工作有关的地点。虽然卡卡西认为，忙起来会让自己更好受一点，这么多年他一直都是这样做的，但是事到如此他也只能接受。

太没用了。

睡眠于忍者是兵粮丸忍具这种必要补给一样的存在，现在他这样的身体状况已经是忍者失格的，竟然还要火影大人关心，应该伪装的更好一些。

卡卡西昏昏沉沉，头痛欲裂，终于有了逐渐成型的睡意，梦境开始在半梦半醒的边缘翻涌，杂乱无章，他难受而无力地随之沉浮，却无意挣扎上岸。就这样睡着吧，他想，再也醒不来也没什么关系。  
但刺入意识的一缕违和感飞快的唤醒他的肢体本能，他的大脑还未能正常思考，右手却几乎瞬间从枕头下摸出苦无刺了出去，警觉已经彻底唤醒他，写轮眼转动，看着面前的不速之客。

“别和我来这套。”

声音冰冷、熟悉而陌生。

意识到这是谁之后所有的思维和动作都已经停止，直到手腕钻心的疼痛唤回他思考的能力。苦无掉在地上发出清脆的响声，他的周身开始变冷，失去力气。这令人厌恶的本能，无法克服，还要为它赔上性命。

“收起你的写轮眼，我不想看到它。”带土说。

-  
卡卡西总觉得自己像是受制于什么新的忍术。

一切已经不单单是只用alpha对omega天生的压迫感和威慑力可以解释的了，因为此时，明明面前的男人没有泄漏一丝一毫的信息素，他就已经丧失了行动的气力。

带土来得很突然，却又理所当然。卡卡西僵硬着身体，从冰冷的黑和滚烫的红中勉强辨认着旧日好友的表情，对方也居高临下地俯视着躺在床上的人。

“在等什么？我来帮你脱吗？”

卡卡西很快意识到，带土对自己的戒备十分不愉快。他强迫自己放松，慢慢从床上爬起来，他知道此时自己应该说些什么，沉默不语会让带土更加愤怒，但是他头痛欲裂，什么都说不出来。

“带……”

毫不留情的手钳制住他的肩膀，将他狠狠掼回床上，天旋地转，卡卡西眼前发黑，差点吐出来。他们本不应有这样明显的体力差异，但他是那样疲惫，而且四年后的带土，已经成长为他不认识的人，不仅外表，还有内心。他本能地想挣扎着坐起来，但是铺天盖地的alpha信息素嚣张地在室内瞬间膨胀，于是他就像是被扯断牵引线的木偶一样软了下去。

那只诡异的、惨白的手按着他，正常肤色的手在游走，不算温柔地抚摸过他隔着衣服的身体，像是在确认什么一样。卡卡西僵硬着身体，任凭他抚摸过自己的脖颈，胸前，背部，直到触及刚才战斗中由于未及时闪避而划破的腰侧的伤口，卡卡西才因为突如其来的疼痛闷哼了一声。

那只手停下来。

黑暗中酝酿着卡卡西看不懂的情绪，他努力睁大眼睛，却因为在战斗中过度使用写轮眼，连视线都是模糊的。“带土…”他又低声叫了一声。

他知道带土来到这里是为了什么。虽然目前为止的表现有些让人摸不到头脑。但是最终的走向总是一样的。

于是他闭上眼睛表达自己的服从，这没什么，既然有亏欠，偿还个彻底才是应该的，身体，尊严，都不重要。虽然他从来不喜欢这样，但是既然无法逃过，不如早早接受。

这也是他的处世之道。

有些颤抖的手指笨拙地开始解暗部制服的扣子，上面甚至还有没洗干净的血迹。

但按住他的那只手突然紧紧攥住他的手腕。卡卡西吃痛咬紧嘴唇，然后被翻了个身。

alpha信息素愈加凛冽地表达主人的情绪，卡卡西实在不知道带土在生什么气。他趴在床上，冷汗涔涔，手腕痛得要断掉。  
然后他感觉到带土扯开他暗部制服的领口，掌心的温度覆盖在他那从今晚见到带土第一眼，就开始跳跃刺痛的腺体上。

“今天是什么日子？”带土问。

心脏几乎停跳。那一瞬间卡卡西突然意识到带土想做什么。  
“不要……！”卡卡西终于应激般找回了自己挣扎的勇气，他慌乱地拼命摇头，乱蹬的双腿被轻易制于身下，不要，至少不能是这个，不能以这种方式……

下一刻带土的查克拉就通过掌心，汹涌灌入他为臣服和屈从而生的器官内。

-  
于忍者而言，这几乎是最屈辱的事情。

几乎只有拷问时会用到这样的方式，被不属于自己的查克拉细细研磨敏感脆弱的腺体，就像用刀翻搅心脏深处的血肉。而这一切不单只是疼痛那么简单。  
让人屈辱的痛苦之后，是发情。

在这种方式下，就算是被别人标记的omega，也可以对着自己发情。

“这样不行…只有这…！”他撑起发软的手臂，恐慌和失措却让他的挣扎更不得章法，这时候他似乎完全忘记烂熟于心的体术要领，软手软脚像个从未经过训练的普通人。

卡卡西咬着牙，紧紧闭着眼睛，后颈腺体滚烫得像被印上烙铁。身体本能的排异性正在挣扎着适应进入自己体内的查克拉，同时又是因为这是标记本体的alpha的查克拉而显得犹豫不决。

没错，两年前，带土已经把他标记了。

所以为什么要用这样的方式？带土明明知道，他根本就不能拒绝，也不会拒绝。

就算开始嘴里说着什么无聊的、千篇一律的拒绝的话，最后结果仍不会有任何改变。

“带土，不行……”他的哀求被视若无睹。灵魂似乎要被撕扯成两半，一半因为痛苦而战栗挣扎，另一半却因为逐渐升高的体温而软弱无力。那只手，还紧贴着他的腺体，掌心烫的过分。

分辨不出是谁的体温。

“今天是什么日子？”

带土问，冷硬的声线似乎因为这具掌控中的身体逐渐散发出的omega信息素而软化，却显得更加怪异，“今天是什么日子，卡卡西？”

“放开……”卡卡西艰难的吞咽，软下身体趴在床上，痛苦引发的生理性泪水顺着眼角流下来，他被按着头，拼命挣动也只能看见发皱的白色床单。  
燥热在蒸腾。片刻后那种屈辱的痛苦虽然并没有褪去，但另一种更加强烈的官能感受正在诱导他，俘获他，一片盛开着罂栗的沼泽地，散发着却是带土略带甜腻的松木气味。

从身体深处的腺体顺着脊椎翻涌而上的热流，解构着他每一个细胞，空气粗粝不堪，皮肤变得滚烫柔软，缺乏抚慰。凌厉的忍者，被迫掩去了手里剑般的锋芒，全身都变得不可救药的甘甜起来。双腿不自觉的夹紧摩擦，粗糙的床单都变成对他要命的撩拨。卡卡西涨红了脸，艰难的抬起一只手咬住自己的手腕。

甚至能尝到血的味道。

他发情了。

体温在攀升。空气变得稀薄，他被迫张开嘴呼吸，又狠狠咬下下唇试图用疼痛来让自己清醒，尚有气力的手脚努力撑起身体，却被那只手轻而易举按下。

他被翻了个身，咬着的手被甩开，仰面躺在床上喘息着，异常而逐渐清晰的湿热和失力，都让他堆积不起再次挣扎的勇气。

还有面前的人，右半边疤痕遍布的脸。

-  
被迫发情会让omega的生殖系统受到损伤，还会在后续生活中因为腺体受损无法轻易控制好自己的信息素。

后面这一点对一个忍者而言几乎是致命的。

这些在忍校的生理课上都讲过，还划了重点，但是卡卡西不认为带土还能记得这样的事。毕竟他当时上课，不是在睡觉，就是在看琳。

我希望他不记得。卡卡西在逐渐丧失清明的内心祈求，我希望他一无所知。

他不需要知道。

但他在逐渐攀升的体温中，只觉得越来越冷。

暗部的马甲被脱掉，上衣卷在胸口，可笑的是那浸透别人鲜血的半指手套还戴在手上。这是一具忍者的身体，虽然白皙但遍布疤痕，痊愈的，未痊愈的，发青的，扭曲的——带土摘下他的面罩吻他，翻搅的唇舌带入更多的信息素，这让他更加无法思考。

下面已经湿的一塌糊涂，不知羞耻，穴口翕动着，渴求着软弱又贪婪的omega的身体，是他最为厌恶自己的那一面。

他闭着眼睛忍耐着，颤抖着，像是被剥开硬壳的蚌类。长裤被剥去，每一寸划过皮肤的布料都让他的皮肤敏感到发疼。那双手抚摸上他的腿根，好烫，好温暖，好舒服，他却和自己拉扯般绞紧双腿，试图抵御接下来的侵入。

“湿透了。”带土托起他的臀部，轻而易举的分开他的腿。“原来这个办法真的有用。”

“为什么…？”卡卡西艰难的挤出三个字，听着却只像一声无意义的呻吟，他的喉咙都被高热烧的嘶哑，可是他想问什么呢？为什么会知道这样的方式？为什么要在今天？为什么那样生气？  
为什么这样对我？

他也不知道自己想问哪一个，或者是哪一个都不想问。有些问题是他不敢听到答案，有些问题答案已经无所谓，所以何必再问呢。

“为什么？”带土竟然听清了，他伏在卡卡西上空，嵌入他两腿之间，愉快的感受着他的无力与颤抖。他的情绪又变了，卡卡西软弱的样子大大取悦了他。带土捏着卡卡西的下巴强迫他与自己对视。

“因为你喜欢啊。”

在下方作恶的手伸到卡卡西面前，为他展示上面湿淋淋的水迹，然后一点一点抹在他的脸颊上。带土夸张的笑着。“你难道不喜欢吗？”

情欲的气味冲撞进卡卡西的大脑，他极其痛苦的呻吟了一声，努力偏过头，他能感觉到后穴因为着性意味的动作更加难耐的蠕动，带土收回手，顺着他的腰线一路向下，将手指探入他的穴口。

谄媚的甬道几乎立刻绞紧侵入的物体，不顾一切的想要挽留，卡卡西拼命咬住那些不堪入耳的呻吟，感觉到自己分泌的液体顺着臀缝流淌——那么多，那么湿，那么无可救药的渴望。

可那手指很快就抽了出去，带土直起身子，若有所思的看着身下凌乱不堪的旧日友人。

“既然湿成这样，也不用扩张了，”他慢悠悠的下了定论。  
“——毕竟，你喜欢嘛。”

-  
“你喜欢疼痛对吗？”

当那和幼时不可同日而语的性器强硬挤进他的身体时，卡卡西痛得叫了出来，就算发情期再怎么容易接纳，身体也不会适应突如其来的粗暴入侵。他疼的发抖，手指死死的绞着床单。

谁会喜欢疼痛啊——卡卡西完全不知道带土在表达什么，粗暴的动作拉扯到了他腰部的伤口，很疼，又流血了，他能感受到，自己处理的简易包扎有松散的征兆。

带土的手却故意按住那一处伤口，顺便按住他因为疼痛本能的挣动。

“每次任务把自己弄得遍体鳞伤是不是很有快感？”带土的声音带着兴奋和扭曲的愤怒。血渗透白色的绷带染红他的手指。卡卡西以为自己会痛的叫出来，没想到脱口而出的却是一声不堪入耳的呻吟。  
快带极限了。

一切都太不堪。  
屈从本能的意识，混乱纠缠的身体，脏掉的床单，冷与热，黑与红，汗液，泪水，言不由衷的拒绝，口是心非的话语。

卡卡西已经无力思考施暴者的背后情绪，他为了抑制住自己疯狂攀升的欲望就已经耗费了自己全部的心力。  
他早已完全读不懂带土。两年前突然死而复生般的出现，幽灵般的忍术，他至今为止不回木叶的理由，还有他为什么愿意和自己做这样的事——他全部都搞不懂。

为什么总是这样无能？  
四年前也是，两年前也是，现在也是。

带土再次用力顶进来，发狠地咬在卡卡西的锁骨处，alpha信息素像是滚烫的岩浆，纠缠的风，挟裹着他命令他直面欲望。卡卡西痛苦又舒服的扬起头，被填满的充实感让他快要发疯，渴望，想要，想要被一次一次填满，想要被爱抚，想和他毫无间隙——然而他只是拼命把自己蜷缩在一起，又一次一次被展开。

无力的双腿夹在腰侧，随着撞击起伏，带土甚至没有脱衣服，只有他一个人汗水淋淋，整个人被情欲浸了个透彻，失态的是他一个人，狼狈的是他一个人，卑劣的也是他一个人。

“怎么不说话？叫出来啊。”带土说，“回答我啊，你喜欢这样吗？”

卡卡西想捂住耳朵，现实却像是不可逃避的囚笼，张张嘴想说些连自己都不明所以的话，却被接连的冲撞撞成断断续续的呻吟，内里也因为羞辱的话更加兴奋得绞紧——他的脸涨得更红，就好像他真的喜欢一样。

“闭嘴，你这个只知道耍嘴皮子的赝品。”

卡卡西昏昏沉沉中在带土接连相反的命令下无法自洽，alpha对自己的omega有着天生的控制力，这是刻在潜意识中无法抵抗也无法解释的本能，顺从，臣服，取悦——他从分化的第一天，就对这样的事了解了个彻底。于是他只能尽力沉默。

带土伸手握住了他的性器——那不知廉耻的翘着、流着水却于omega而言别无他用的性器官，粗暴的抚慰起来，幼时少年的手如今变得粗糙有力，恶意的撩拨抚弄，他几乎像淋了水的猫一样不可抑制的颤抖起来，呻吟声已经无法压制，通红的眼眶毫无节制的流着泪，满室交缠的AO信息素于他而言就是最劣性的毒药。

带土在他释放前制止了他。滚烫的性器在他手中跳动，他却毫不怜惜。

挣扎未果，卡卡西发着抖将手臂挡在脸前，又被强迫拿开，按在头顶，他流着泪，两个完全相同的写轮眼隔着黑暗对视着，离得那么近，却都完全看不懂对方在想什么。

于是卡卡西哽咽了一声，闭上眼睛。

“你就是喜欢这样，不是吗？疼痛让你心安？屈辱也是？觉得这样就能抵消你做过的事吗？”带土将自己埋进这具颤抖滚烫，盛满痛苦的身体，嘶哑的在他耳边说。  
“别做梦了。”

带土用力按下卡卡西腰侧的伤口，放开他的性器，与此同时精准的撞开他的生殖腔，看着他在痛苦的同时颤抖射了出来。

“别做梦了，你的命早就不是你自己的了。”

-  
成结的过程是漫长而痛苦的。

他透过湿透的睫毛看着带土黑暗中的轮廓，曾经阳光般笑着的少年，如今却像囿于黑暗不得挣脱的植株，他也是一样，纠缠在一起的枝叶，似乎只有汲取对方的痛苦才能存活。

令人发狂的快感过后是疼痛和麻木，身体在迎合，在变得潮湿，生殖腔内卡着的膨胀的性器像是凿开他血肉的硬楔。很疼。  
意识却像游离于身体之外，冷眼旁观这一室之内所有的不堪。

他们是怎么变成这样的？

闭上眼睛就能回想起那个血腥的夜晚，和琳胸膛里嘶鸣的雷切，带土岩石下的侧脸一样清晰，是他这两年噩梦的主要素材。九尾在村中肆虐的夜晚，他分化成了一个软弱、淫荡、无用的omega。  
他似乎还能闻到血腥味——那些死于九尾之手的人的血，他的老师的血。他曾受老师之托照顾好师母和她肚子里的孩子，而在他们经历生死之时，他被情欲囚于自己的狭小的房子里，什么都做不了，甚至连累了不知为何出现在那里的带土。

带土在那一晚标记了他。  
他们永远失去了老师。也早已永远失去了彼此。

带土那时回到村里，应该也是想救老师的吧。是他害了他们，是他害死了老师，是他把带土变成现在这个样子。  
是他夺走了带土的眼睛。是他杀了琳。

他理应受到惩罚。  
所以他喜欢吗？或许是喜欢的吧。人人都会觉得这是一场强奸，带土也不例外，而只有他自己知道，这是一场和奸，他无耻的利用带土的愤怒和恨意，即使他是被动的，即使他现在也没搞明白带土今晚突如其来的愤怒从何而来。但他自始至终都是最卑劣的那一个。

他利用带土的恨意，来填补内心那个空荡荡的缺口。

那个缺口一直在那里。就像是吞噬万物的黑洞，无法填满，饥渴难耐。在无数个无法入睡的夜晚，在每一次任务中用雷切贯穿别人的胸膛的时候，在慰灵碑前的每一分每一秒，啃食着他所剩无几的血肉。

而此刻，它短暂的被填满了。

不可抵御的困倦终于来袭，这是他这几个月来第一次沉沉睡去。

-  
结已经消退了，带土慢慢坐了起来，看着身边人沉睡的侧脸。

无聊的责任和诺言填充起的人偶，自厌、愧疚和罪恶感做成的引线，牵扯着他维持着还活着的模样。乱七八糟的泪痕还粘在脸上，即使熟睡仍然皱着眉头像是在哭泣。那道长长的贯穿左眼的伤疤，倒像是最真实的泪痕。

你还活着吗？

他伸出手，拇指轻轻擦过卡卡西破损的嘴唇。

你怎么能这么活着呢？

-  
“知道今天是什么日子吗？”

带土伸手扶起扣倒着的水门班的相框，看着照片上少年们鲜活的面孔。

“今天是我的忌日。”

END


End file.
